residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stella Havel
Stella Havel is the leading operative of the Hamontree-Barnes Biotechnologies Security Forces as well as the first subject of Project Amazon. With bulletproof skin due to being infected with the Hamontree's Tyrant Virus and being a naturist at heart, Havel does not wear clothing. Biography Raccoon City Outbreak Stella Havel was a UBCS operative during the Raccoon City Outbreak. She and her boyfriend Lawrence Bailey, survived the incident, escaping Raccoon City together. ]]Only a few years after the Raccoon City Outbreak, a bioterrorist group called Za'afiel attempted to force Bailey to work for them, kidnapping him in the process. Having military experience herself, Havel decided to personally rescue her boyfriend, and she subsequently fought through and killed several Za'afiel guards. Za'afiel's leader, Eric Cunningham, decided to execute Bailey by shooting him in the chest and escape before Havel could reach him. A few weeks after Bailey's death, Havel was contacted by Ayana Hamontree, who offered Havel a promise of vengeance. With limited options, Havel agreed to meet with Hamontree at the specified location. Upon arriving, Havel was shot with a tranquilizer dart, rendering her unconscious. When she regained consciousness, she found herself within a cell, stripped completely naked. Through a loudspeaker, Hamontree informed Havel that she must prove herself by fighting her way out of the abandoned building if she wants any help in killing Cunningham. With no choice, Havel picked up what she was provided within the cell, a Skorpion vz. 61, a combat knife, a pair of boots, and magazine carriers with additional ammunition, and began to make her way out of the facility. s.]]Havel killed several zombies, crimson heads, and lickers without suffering any injuries while navigating through the building. Once she reached the final room, which was filled with a larger concentration of zombies compared to the rest of building, she saw a zombified Bailey, who mumbled her name. While she was unable to bring herself to kill her former boyfriend, she emptied her remaining ammunition into the skulls of the other zombies, until only six, including Bailey himself, remained. Just as Havel ran out of ammo, the zombies pinned her onto a table that was behind her, and then the zombified Bailey and the other five zombies had sex with her. Hamontree announced to Havel that the zombies were under her command and that the human female was immune to zombification by the virus she made, the Hamontree's Tyrant Virus. In an effort to see what else her zombies were capable of, she wanted to see whether or not these zombies could produce children with live women and chose Havel as her first host. With Bailey being somewhat alive, Havel willingly accepted what Hamontree had subjected her to. Given her fighting experience, Havel joined Hamontree's Security Forces. She continued to have sex with Bailey and other zombies until they impregnated her with a licker embryo. After being pregnant for two months, she gave birth to the infant licker, and over several months, it grew to adulthood while she trained it to follow her commands. Havel also gained a drastic increase in physical strength and durability from the virus that was sexually transmitted from the zombies she slept with. As promised, Hamontree provided Havel with the location of Za'afiel's members, who were hidden on a ship. Havel and a group of Hamontree's lickers were deployed on the vessel and killed all opposition in their way. Upon meeting Cunningham himself, Havel mercilessly executed him. With Havel as a successful test subject, Hamontree initiated Project Amazon, starting a line of super-soldiers using the virus she and her scientists have engineered.